


day 1

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: day 1 of 25 days of ficmas with @pillowcreek! today's prompt was 'special'. hit us up on tumblr y'all





	day 1

“It’s the first snow!” Eiffel said. “It’s special!”

“You asked to go outside!”

“I didn’t realize you we were going to reenact the snowball fight from Elf! You’re Buddy the Elf, and I’m a group of innocent prepubescent children!” 

“Isabel Lovelace, reigning snowball queen five years running. I take no prisoners.” 

“I think I have snow up my nose,” Eiffel complained. 

Overhead, Hera’s speakers hummed, and they both paused to listen.

“The county just issued a weather warning, and it looks as though there will be road closures in the morning.”

“Thanks Hera,” Lovelace said, grabbing her keys and shoving her feet back into her boots. “I’ll move the cars into the garage.” 

Eiffel shivered as the door swung shut behind Lovelace. 

“I am really, really not a cold weather kinda guy.”

“I like it.” Hera said. “I’ve never seen snow before.”

Eiffel paused. “Really?”

“I was born in Florida and then went to space, so no, I have never experienced snow before.” 

Lovelace’s headlights swept through the window, highlighting the falling snow.

“Everything looks so clean and quiet. I like the city like this.”

Eiffel leaned against the wall. “I like it too, baby.” 

“Is it soft?”

“Not when you’re having a snowball fight with Lovelace.” 

The door swung open, and Lovelace walked in, brushing snow off her boots. 

“The snowball queen herself!” Hera said.

“That’s my title,” Lovelace said. “I’m going to go call Renée, kiddos. Don’t stay up too late.” 

Eiffel settled back against the wall after she left. 

“Are you going to watch the snow all night?” He asked.

Hera hummed. “Probably. Stay up with me?”

“Always for you, baby.”


End file.
